1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, known are display devices using four colors of red (R), green (G), blue (B), and white (W) as colors of a plurality of sub-pixels constituting a pixel. By including a sub-pixel of white (W) in addition to sub-pixels of three colors of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) in a pixel, the display device can allocate, to the sub-pixel of white (W), a component including all of the three colors of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) among luminance components output from the pixel.
However, the display device in which the pixel is constituted of the sub-pixels of four colors includes the sub-pixel of white (W), so that an area of a display region that can be allocated to the sub-pixels of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) is reduced corresponding to the area of the sub-pixel of white (W). Thus, in the display device in which the pixel is constituted of the sub-pixels of four colors, as compared with the display device in which the pixel is constituted of the sub-pixels of only three colors of red (R), green (G), and blue (B), luminance of at least one or more colors among the three colors the output signal value of which is large is undesirably reduced, for example, luminance of a color (single color) represented by using any of the sub-pixels of three colors of red (R), green (G), and blue (B).
Such a problem as described above is not only related to the display device using the four colors of red (R), green (G), blue (B), and white (W) as the colors of the sub-pixels, but also related to a display device using four or more colors as the colors of the sub-pixels. That is, in the display device including the sub-pixels of four or more colors, the area of the sub-pixels that can be allocated to three colors including a first color, a second color, and a third color among the four or more colors is smaller than that in the display device including the sub-pixels of only three colors.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device that includes sub-pixels of four colors of a first color, a second color, a third color, and a fourth color and can cause the luminance of the first color, the second color, and the third color to be higher. Alternatively, there is a need for a display device that can achieve an advantage obtained by using the fourth color in addition to the first color, the second color, and the third color as the colors of the sub-pixels, and higher luminance of the first color, the second color, and the third color at the same time.